


Go with the flow of the snow

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt via Jasicofanficton @ tumblr dot com.<br/>"As a fic request:: how about college au nico and jason where it's cold but jason is too stubborn to admit it so he's shivering in shorts and a t-shirt and nico notices? Might be too specific but aye. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go with the flow of the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit OCC  
> Grumpy Jason and Cheerful Nico AU idk how but it jsut happend

_“Why?”_ Jason blurted.

          “Excuse me Mr. Grace?” the professor snapped.

          “No I mean, I just don’t think this is really necessary—” Jason started

          “Well see now, since this is _my_ class, and you are _my_ student I feel that having the class take a walk through a snowy park would best illustrate the metaphoric symbolism behind the poem we read in class today better than any lecture could.” 

          “Professor I don’t think the line was supposed to be taken literally—.”

          “Well _maybe_ you should’ve dressed according to the weather!”

          “I _dressed_ according the buildings central heating system!” Jason snapped through his chattering teeth.

          “Then why don’t you just head on back and take a zero for today’s assignment.” The professor said coldly. 

          The rest of the class—whom were bundled in jackets and scarfs— all turned to him, intent on his answer like a bunch of kindergartners watching a classmate get scolded.

          Logic would tell him to march right back inside before he got a case of frost bite. After all he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, but that would be admitting defeat to his least favorite teacher, _so—_

          “No.” Jason said flatly.

          “Lovely, now if we could continue on without any further _interruptions_.” The professor said aloud as he waved for the rest of the class to follow in his footsteps.

 _“Son of a bitch.”_ Jason muttered under his breath as he walked on, but quickly stopped moving when he heard a muffled snickering to his left.

          He whipped his head around to see who it was laughing at him and found the guy who’d been showing up to class in his pajamas since the first day of school yet, ironically he _defined_ sleep deprivation in his face.

          “What’re you laughing at?” Jason snapped as the rest of the class moved on without him.

          He suddenly looked up to face Jason in surprise.

          “Oh, uh. . . N-N— _pffft—Nothing.”_ He giggled, trying to hide his face.       

          Jason squinted at him in irritation and shuffled forward. After walking for  a while, the wind picked up and the stinging cold biting at his skin turned to a dull, numb sensation. After a minute or of so of that he was seriously considering trying to slip away from the group, run back to the building, beg someone for a jacket and try to find the class again, but before he could make a break for it a jacket was thrown over his face.

          “What the—?”

          “You’re going to freeze to death.”

          Jason looked over to see the same guy who’d been laughing at him a few minutes ago, but now he was fishing . . . _was that a throw blanket?_ Right now he was pulling a literal _blanket_ out of his backpack. He wrapped it around his shoulders that were dressed in pajamas as usual, although they looked a considerably more cozy than standard. 

          “Why do you have a blanket in your backpack?” Jason huffed.

          “Because I sleep everywhere and I like to be comfortable. My names Nico by the way.” The boy said causally.

          Jason cocked his head in understanding. Seeing students asleep on benches and library desks was pretty normal anyway, but the fact this guy had gone so far as to drag a blanket with him everywhere was a little weird if not impressive. Jason smiled and pulled on the jacket. It fit him like a glove, which was a bit strange seeing as Nico himself was a full head shorter than him and probably only a few sizes away from being petite.    

          “Thanks for loaning me a jacket but . . . isn’t this a little big for you?” said Jason

          “ _Technically_ speaking it’s not even mine. My sister steals her boyfriend’s jackets, and I steal my sister’s jackets, and he’s about your size so . . .” Nico laughed as he scratched the back of his neck with a guilty grin.

          Jason smiled and zipped up the jacket as he went on along side Nico, who looked like a walking burrito the way the blanket was wrapped around him. That alone looked silly enough, but the tufts of wavy black hair that poked out with his dark eyes only made it worse, and soon Jason didn’t know if he was smiling because he was finally warm or because looking at Nico made him want to laugh. 

          “So is there any reason you’re dressed like that or are you just that guy who wares shorts year long.” Nico said as he pushed the blanket down from his mouth to speak.

          “I’m just that guy.” Jason sighed

          Nico stifled another laugh and cleared his throat trying to keep a straight face.

          “Well I don’t know what you were expecting to be honest.” said Nico

          “I was expecting an _indoor_ class. Nobody told me field trips were still a thing in collage.” Jason grumbled.

          “I think it’s nice. I mean it’s hard to enjoy it when you’re freezing your ass off but it’s an interesting change of pace. You should try being more flexible, or at least dress for the weather.”

          “I’m flexible! _I just don’t like freezing to death.”_ Jason grumbled.

          “Are you now?” Nico scoffed

          “I am _sooo_ flexible.”

          “So if a bunch of snow just fell on your head, would you just roll with it?” Nico giggled.

          “Yeah I— _wait_. Why would-” Jason started, but before he could finish, Nico slammed his shoulder into a the trunk of a young tree the two of them were walking under and darted out of the way before heaps of snow could fall from its branches and turn him into a snow man.

          Jason on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky.

          For a second he just blinked in shock, but when the penetrating cold started to set in, he tried to shake it off, hoping most of it would fall in Nico’s direction. Sadly, most of it didn’t and the boy managed to dodge what pieces did. Jason clenched his jaw and scooped up a fist full of snow.

          _“Dodge this.”_ Jason thought with a grunt.

          And to his surprise, Nico _did._

Nico ducked down so fast Jason didn’t even have time to think about who he’d hit, and he didn’t _have_ _to_ since that someone marched right up to him, yanked Jason down to eye level and glared at him with a face full of snow.

          “Uhhhh, hey Leo.” Jason laughed weakly.

          It was common knowledge among their friends that Leo hated the cold with a bitter fury, and after rooming with him for half a year he knew that while some might take a snowball to the face as an invitation for play, Leo took it as a _personal_ offense.

          He said something, but it was muffled under the fabric of the scarf that hid his up to the bridge of his nose. Next thing Jason knew he was on his lying flat on his back in a pile of snow staring up at the sky as the sound of laughter from two . . . no _three_ familiar voices filled the air.

          Jason propped himself up on his elbow to see, and saw Nico, Leo and now _Piper_ laughing at him. But instead going off on them, he took the moment as an opportunity and acted while they were still distracted.

          “God Jason you look so—” Piper’s words were cut off by a snow ball to the face, and Nico’s laughter ended soon after in a similar fashion.

          “Stupid? You two should look in a mirror for that.” Jason snickered.

          Nico frowned as he wiped the snow out of his face, and Leo burst out laughing at them. Piper scowled and hurled a snow ball at her friend, but Leo managed to duck out of the way at the last second.

          “Ha! Nice try Pips you’ll have to do better than—” Leo was cut off by another hit in the face.

          “What?” Piper mumbled as she looked to Jason, who shook his head in innocence.

          _“That’s_ for drawing a dick on my face when I feel asleep at the library yesterday.” Percy said sternly as brushed snow out of his hair and walked over.

          “Welcome to the force son.” Piper said proudly as she clapped Percy on the shoulder.

          Percy frowned, and then from behind his back he slapped a hand full of snow into her face.

          “And _you’re_ the one who took a selfi with Leo over me and uploaded it to Instagram.” Percy grumbled.      

          Piper shoved him back and scooped up some snow.

          “You’re gonna regret this Jackson.” Piper laughed with a warning tone.

          “With your aim, go ahead and _try.”_ Percy laughed, but he was quickly cut off by a face full of snow.

          “I got your back.” Annabeth laughed as she came up behind Piper. “By the way, thanks for the new wallpaper. This is _golden_.” She giggled, flashing her phone screen that pictured the previously mentioned selfi, but quickly put the phone away after dodging an onslaught of snowballs from Percy, that all wound up hitting Jason.

          “Uhh, sorry bro.” Percy laughed.

          “I see how it is, every man for himself.” Jason laughed, “And by the way, think fast.”

          Another snow ball stuck Percy in the back of the head as a girl walked over. 

          “How about boys vs girls?” Reyna smiled as she scooped up some more snow.

          “Weren’t you at the front of the class?” Percy grumbled.

          “You can only admire ice on the ground for so long.” Reyna sighed. “And besides, Annabeth texted me saying she needed back up, so prepare yourself for defeat.” She smiled with a wicked grin.

          And just like that the six of them were in an all-out snowball war as the rest of their class went on walking without them.

          Jason found himself laughing and running for cover behind frozen tree trunks, and later when the game turned into to something that could only be described as a game of hide-or-get-slapped-in-the-face-with-snow-by-the-seeker, Jason backed into a snow fort and fell upside down with his legs in the air onto the other side, to find none other than the boy who had started all of this.

          “So _this_ is where you went. I was wondering since you seemed to disappear the second things got interesting.” Jason laughed.

          “Snow ball fights aren’t really my style, whereas hot chocolate and staying warm is.” Nico chuckled as he took another sip from the pint sized thermos..

            The steam of the thermos billowed into miniature clouds around the Nico’s face and made him look a strange sort of beautiful. His dark hair and eyes were stark against the short wall of snow around him, and his cheeks were tinted red with cold that he didn’t notice before.

          Jason readjusted himself so he was huddled next to Nico and watched the boy mess around on his phone with one hand as he reached back into his backpack and pulled . . . _a bag of cookies?_ How much crap did this kid carry around with him?

          “So you’re just going to hang out around here and not join in? That’s not very _flexible_ of you.”

          “I’m flexible. I just don’t feel like rolling around in the snow right now, and I don’t know why _you_ seem to think it’s a good idea since your still wearing shorts.” Nico laughed as he munched on a chocolate coated biscuit.

          Jason looked down to his legs that were now pulled in close and shaking. He’d completely forgotten he was wearing shorts, and now the numbing feeling in his legs started to hurt.

          “Here.” Nico sighed as he threw half of his blanket around Jason’s shoulders.

          “Thanks.” Jason mumbled as she scooted closer.

          Nico was drinking out of his thermos again and the hot steam that floated in his direction felt nice on his face. He suddenly realized how close they were, just sitting in a snow fort in the middle of the park. It was too picturesque, like something out of the shitty poem they had read earlier in class today. Nico finally turned to him and smiled, and Jason felt his heart beat just a little faster, and the moment would’ve been perfect if his phone hadn’t suddenly gone off.

          “Uh, sorry.” Jason grumbled as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

          He checked the screen and read a text from Leo,

          _None of us can find the class, or you for that matter. Not sure where you went, but head to back to campus and find Reyna’s if you want to go out to eat with everyone._

“My friends are ditching class to get something to eat, do you want to come too?” Jason smiled, excited to spend some time with this boy in a less cold setting.

          “Nah, I’m just fine here.” Nico sighed with a content breath as he started munching on biscuits again.

          “How come? It’s freezing out here, at least come back to campus with me.” Jason said, giving the boy a nudge in the shoulder.

          “Don’t you think staying warm in the cold outside feels nicer than just sitting in an air-conditioned room? I like the quite here, and everything looks pretty.” Nico said thoughtfully.

          “Huh.” Jason mumbled.

          _In a way_ he could see what Nico was saying. It was nice here, especially in this particular spot, but that might’ve been because Nico was here with him. If he was alone he doubted he’d be able to stand the cold, though under this blanket it wasn’t so bad.

          “Aren’t you gonna’ go meet up with your friends?” Nico said turning to him.

          “Oh, uh . . . I changed my mind. I think I’ll just stay here and appreciate . . . ice on the ground with you.” Jason joked.

          Nico laughed to himself and put away his chocolate cookies.

          “Ya know. . . There’s something _else_ we could do besides stare at the snow.” Nico said in a low voice.

          Jason blinked for a second and just stared.

          “U-Uh . . . like what?” Jason blurted as he felt his face burn.

          Nico turned to him with a smile, and leaned in just a little _too_ close.

          “You ever heard of sharing body heat?”

          “Uhhhhhhhhhh I-I . . . Yeah?”

          _Yeah._

How articulate. But to be honest yeah just about summed it up. Whatever Nico was about to do, he was down for it.

          Nico smiled, and . . . _and_ just crawled into his lap.

          That’s it.

          He re-adjusted the blanket so it was draped completely over Jason’s shoulders and pulled the corners around so it wrapped around the two of them like a cocoon. He then dragged his backpack a little closer so he could reach his bag of cookies and started munching as he went back to admiring the scenery.

          “Are you kidding me?” Jason spat

          “Oh did you want a cookie?” Nico suddenly chirped as he turned around to see Jason.

          “What?” said Jason

          “What?” Nico responded.

          “What’re you doing?” Jason snapped.

          “My butt was getting cold sitting on the ice and I like to be comfortable sooo—”

          “You’re just going to sit on me?”

          “Well you’re warmer than the ground, so yeah. I am.” 

          “Then why you were all _there’s something else we can do.”_ Jason mocked. “I thought you were gonna—! U-Uh . . . do something else. . .” He finished in a mumble.

          Nico laughed and leaned his head back so his face was at Jason’s throat.

          “Do you _want_ to do something else?” He whispered

          “T-This is fine!” Jason said quickly.

          “Good. Call me old fashioned but you’ll have to take me to dinner before you can try something like that.” Nico laughed as he relaxed in Jason’s lap like the guy was a recliner.

          “Are you free later tonight?” Jason choked out.

          “How’s eight o’clock sound?” Nico sighed before taking another bite out of his cookie.

          “Sounds good.”

          “Good. So did you want a cookie or nah?” Nico chirped as he fished another one out of the bag and held it up.

          Jason smiled and took ate the biscuit out of Nico’s hand as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. It felt weird to be this comfortable with someone he just meet, but it was nice.  

          It was still cold, but their shared body heat kept it warm under the blanket.

          Perhaps Nico was right. Staying warm in the cold did have a much more of ambiance to it, rather than just sitting in a comfortable room. 

          And it was even better with someone beside you. 

     

**Author's Note:**

> A walking burrito. 
> 
> also, Jason shows Nico just how ///felxible/// he can be in bed later that night ahahHAHAHASDLKFHASDL;FKJAS;DLJF ;ALSDKJFLASDF  
> nobody look at me but that was coming like really now.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> http://ghostfiremyfire.tumblr.com  
> that's my pjo fanblog,
> 
> if you like my writing, also please check out my original work.  
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/ErosIncarnate
> 
> Or say hi on twitter.  
> https://twitter.com/ErosIncarnate


End file.
